halo_nsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chae-Won Shin
Biography Early Life Shin was born on the agrarian colony of Bounty, into a small farming commune a few miles outside the large metropolis of New Busan. Christened Chae-Won, he was already part of an extended family that lived on the farm which grew major grains and foodstuffs to supply the large processing needs of the big city, yet his parents were not just farmers but worked extra jobs to bring in more money, meaning for a lot of the time, Shin was left in the care of his elder grandparents or cousins. He was not an only child, but was born around a year after his brother Dae-Sung and before his sister Sun-Hwa who was born two years later. As two young boys, there was a youthful sibling rivalry between Dae-Sung and Chae-Won which often culminated in physical scraps and insult slinging, yet throughout their years they retained a healthy relationship to the point they were near inseparable, a bond fostered through manual labor whilst working on the farm. Though life was good, there was something lacking in it for Shin, he managed to gain employment in a local butchery and began earning his own wage both to gain independence and take the pressure of his ageing parents, though he still longed for a less mundane future. Shin had only visited the city a handful of times even into his late teenage years, there was something intoxicating about it for him and he longed to see it. He would also often watch documentaries on Waypoint about far off planets and was captivated by Earth, the birthplace of mankind and aspired to see it in person one day. A good student with above average grades, Shin would eventually gain a place at the New Busan Technical Academy and was adept in all things mechanical, gaining several distinguished accolades for his works on robotics and automation, he eventually graduated with near top marks. The city though, had no place for Shin. Work was tough to find and eventually was kicked from his apartment and sought accommodation at his brothers, who had also moved to the city. Several non-permanent jobs came and went with no sign of a lasting career opportunity. Dae-Sung eventually convinced his brother to go with him down to the local UNSC recruitment center and whilst unwilling at first, Chae reluctantly accepted and applied. Little did he know, this was going to be his calling. UNSC Recruitment and Training Shin passed the medical and mental aptitude tests with flying colors and his work on the farm in his youth had given him physical toning that few other city folk could often achieve. During his training he befriended Rayan Abbas, whom he shared a bunk with. Battle of Bounty Shin was participating in an Urban Wargames exercise when a general alert was put out for combat readiness only mere minutes before the Covenant onslaught arrived. Shin and his platoon were one of the first to see contact with Covenant troops when they were tasked with securing an LZ in a nearby mall to aid in evacuation efforts. Brute led Covenant lances attempted to breach the mall but were held back for a time, before the destruction of a nearby building compromised the perimeter and forced a hasty retreat by the Platoon holding the line. Split from his squad in the carnage, Shin and a handful of other troopers managed to seek shelter from the falling debris and smoke in a nearby subway system and after much debate as to what to do next, it was decided that the group should navigate the subway tunnels in search of surface access to pull back to the Platoon commanders last known position. Little did they know, Jackals had stalked them into the tunnels and pursued them for a time - unaware to the soldiers - until one of the Jackals was electrocuted by hanging wires, alerting Shin to their presence. A brief firefight ensued in the darkness, two troopers were minor wounded with a third suffering an anxiety attack from their situation, fleeing madly into the blackness of the subway system. Attempting to follow and console the distraught trooper, Shin found himself lost in the network of subway tunnels below the city and attempted to backtrack, only to find that he had been left behind. Alone, he would press onward until eventually he stumbled upon a maintenance lift to the surface. By this time, the city center had been overrun and the thick smoke billowing from the burning buildings, coupled with the form of a CAS Carrier blotting out any sunlight, had drastically reduced visibility and breath-ability. After picking up some scrambled transmissions from a command element on the city outskirts, Shin began navigating the urban streets in the thick smog and after a few hours of low-light navigation and using buildings and walkways to recuperate oxygen, he found himself emerging from the worst of it and into the suburban areas where fighting was still occurring. Nearby sounds of battle caught Shin's attention and sought higher ground to gain better perspective of the scene, as he did so, the caught the wandering eye of a Jackal sniper which almost landed a clean shot and only missed due to Shin noticing at the last moment. He would quickly dispatch of the marksman after sneaking through the buildings below as a flanking route. Shin then joined the closing moments of the firefight with the nearby defenders and found out that they were not regular army, but UNSC Marines arriving from a neighboring city. Marines quickly explained the situation. During the hours that Shin had been stumbling through the city blind, Covenant had swiftly surrounded the New Busan and cut off anybody left inside, Civilian or otherwise, and that getting any bird through was impossible due to the effective deployment of Banshee's and Spirit Dropships carrying Anti-Air guns. A suggestion of mounting a rescue mission was quickly dismissed due to the fact all remaining forces had been ordered to fall back and protect the nearby shipyard, the only worthy asset left defending at New Busan and indeed on that portion of the planet. Getting to the Shipyard however was a different story, it was either an eighteen kilometer hike through suburbs that were under increasing occupation, or via air, though the latter was difficult in itself due to the proximity of Covenant air defenses. With the daylight waning and darkness setting in, the Marines hatched a plan to repair a nearby bus and drive to their objective at the shipyard. Battle of Sargasso ODST Training & Redeployment Battle of Skopje 'Black' Initiative Some time after the destruction of Skopje, whilst Shin was recuperating from his injuries on Reach, he was approached by an unidentified agent representing ONISTO that had noted the success of his operation on the doomed colony despite overwhelming odds. The agent offered Shin an opportunity to join a clandestine outfit operating under the jurisdiction of ONI Section III whilst being relatively roundabout about the true nature of the BLACK Initiative. Though reluctant, Shin eventually accepted the offer after a short period of reflection. After a brief respite at a military hospital on Reach, Shin was inducted into the BLACK Program after passing the mental aptitude and polygraph tests and was immediately deployed to BLACK Division Quasar, a unit based on the UNSC Salt the Earth and headed by Ezekiel Kotze. Siege of Paris VI Operation on Everest Further Operations Death Personality and Traits (PSYCEVAL and polygraph test carried out by UNSC Dr. Nolan Mathers - 05/18/2549) Sharp, self-assured and to the point. Chae-Won, or Shin, is a tenaciously dedicated invididual when it comes to his profession, carrying out his duties to the highest proficiency possible under the circumstances he is presented with. Shin is very competant and posesses a highly analyical mindset, showing ingenuity and resourcefulness in difficult or stressful situations, overcoming obstacles. However, when not in control of a situation or is subject to unpredicteble odds, he can become rather fustrated or vexed, often dismissing feedback or external input in favour of a self-devised plan or contingiency, making him difficult to work with in close tandem. Shin also does not possess the regard for his own life that many have, he would rather put himself in the firing line before his comrades, whether this is true altrusim or some misguided presumption that somehow, he would be thought less of if he were to prioritise self-preservation, is unknown. There have been multiple notes made about the 'unhealthy' affinity for hte more tangible areas of his work, though this is a commonly seen case for subjects in frontline roles or dangerous positions, regulation of typical antipsychotics, applied through meals should help keep this in check. Aside from this, Shin shows no signs of PTSD or shock and maintains hisquick witted and very dry sense of often sarcastic and macabre humor about him, socially he is relaxed and rather quiet, yet not overally so. Equipment Shin has been trained to use the standard UNSC MA5B assault rifle along with the M6 series of pistols including the SOCOM varient. His advanced training and years of combat have seen him proficient with a number of UNSC weapons and equiptment, yet tends to favour the BR55 Battle Rife for medium to long range engagements, supplemented with a silenced M6 SOCOM and standard UNSC Combat Blade. He has also had training with the 'H-165 Target Locator '''and '''H-295 Observer Module '''during reconssiance missions and forward observation of Covenant positions. Though not a great driver, Shin has often made use of the '''M274 Mongoose'for advanced long-range recon missions over kilometers of difficult terrain, especially during the Battle of Skopje where he used the Mongoose to navigate the destroyed city of Talzar. Shin has shown favor for the Reconnaissance variant of the ODST Battle Dress, giving him an enhanced veiw of the battlefield from afar, his battle-helmet comes packaged with a MILINT recorder and a hardened uplink module to connect with the wider UNSC battle-net. Shin has also made use of various Covenant weapons during his years in the field and has shown affinity for the Type-51 Carbine, despite it's unwieldy nature he described the weapon 'of impractical elegance.' He also used a hi-jacked Ghost during the Battle of Sargasso to assist in the evacuation of civillian forces lost in the jungle. Category:Characters